Lost and Found Discontinued
by MogsterDevout
Summary: Set in where both YGO realms are at the same time. Zane's usual walk home makes confounding discovery when he stumbles across and a rather sad and beaten up Joey.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-OH or the GX version either. I want to so I can make this an actual fact but hey you don't get far really that way. Well I can always eat cake and then use their figures inappropriately.

Zane had been brooding along the riverside thinking over his friendships and how well they were proving. When walking back he saw one of them. He was blonde but not the usual suspects, those being Marik and Malik Ishtars. No he was paler in skin tone and not as long or girly hair. He looked sullen almost upset.

Walking over he stood in front of the moping man sighing with a soft gentle tone in his voice. "What's wrong Wheeler?"

It had been a long week for Joey. Things hadn't worked out the way that he'd planned them to, and the realization is driving him mad. He'd thought jumping into a relationship with his current boyfriend would be the one sure fire way to completely rid his lingering thoughts of his long time infatuation Seto Kaiba, and keep his closet girl friend Tea Gardner from embarrassing herself with proclamations of love. In actuality the entire ordeal just made things ten times worst. Kaiba continued to make his blood run warm, and Tea continued to follow him like a lovesick puppy. He hadn't felt more alone or confused in his life, and at this very moment he couldn't feel worst. He'd come to the riverside to think things though, to give himself time to get over it before meeting up with Yuugi later. He had been so lost in thought, that he didn't notice Zane approaching, not until the attractive man spoke.

"Hey'a Zane." Joey replied, his voice lacking any of it's usual enthusiasm. In fact, his voice sounded dry, and utterly depressing. "Hmm, jus thinkin' about some tings." He shrugged nonchalantly, a fringe of blond hair falling over his right eye. "It hasn't been a good week." Curious, he asked with a raised brow, "Wat ya doin' out around dis way? Sorta late ain't it?"

Zane cocked his head and slowly lifted his arms to chest height with his shrug. "Myself? I was reflecting of sorts. I'm a quite person when am given the chance. Let alone I was walking back home when I saw you."

He gave a small sigh and knelt down so that he could see Joey's face from underneath the blonde locks. "Come on, it's late as you say and cold. Please, come back to mine I'll get you some /coffee/." He snicker pulling a bad accent to try and lighten the guy up.

Standing back up he out reached a hand. "Hows about it wheeler. Fancy coming back to a middle class gay man's apartment without the threat of sex?" He laughed at his own comment god, he was turning into the opposite of Malik with his lines yet somehow they usually worked.

Joey grinned, not really sure if he should take Zane up on his offer. True, he did feel terribly alone at the moment, he was cold, and he needed someone to talk to. Maybe it would do him some good to chat with someone unbiased. What could it hurt? He wasn't a homophobe, so it didn't matter to him that Zane was gay, and the guy was friendly enough. What did he have to lose? Rising to his feet, and sweeping a fringe of wheat blond hair from his eyes, Joey managed a half-hearted grin.

"Wat could it hurt?" He asked the attractive man rhetorically. Habitually, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his tight fitting pants. He always felt more at ease with his hands in his pockets.

"I got da time, so sure."

Zane watched Joey stand up taking in his form and stature let alone the rather noticeable tight trousers. Giving a small smile to match the half hearted one. "Come on, you need something stronger then caffeine." He soft stated seeing those eyes clear now that the blonde had stood up, he saw them glisten almost on the verge of breaking down.

He lift his hand to point the direction in fat the building since it was only five minutes once they crossed the small bridge. Leading the way he stopped at his door and slowly unlocked it. "Well come in then."

He happily stated leaving the door open and hanging his jacket. "Let's see if we can't make this bad week of yours end with a high note?"

"A high note?" Joey scoffed. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me pal." He shook his head, his tousled hair becoming messier. He hadn't bothered to do more than run a comb through the stubborn locks earlier. In fact, his hair had been the last thing on his mind today, but against his will he'd become more self-conscious of the mess, due to Zane. The longer Joey's sights lingered on the guy, his locks suavely styled and clothing so neat, the more Joey felt out of place. He and his pals usually went for the more casual look, usually consisting of jeans, t-shirts, sneakers… Zane on the other hand appeared to have just walked out of a fashion magazine. Yet, he'd walked out to the riverside in the middle of the night dressed so, sexy? Joey snorted, simply unbelievable. In fact, bullshit.

After a brief pause that seemed to have lasted a lifetime, he cupped the back of his neck with his right hand and rubbed as he said, "Nothin' short of a miracle is gonna help me wit dis rut." His words were barely audible, but as they tumbled, his amber eyes noticeably took a darker, lustier shade of molten gold.

…against his will of course. But hey! He couldn't help that his subconscious was telling him more than he was willing to digest at the moment. Even in his state of sorrow, he wasn't ignorant enough /not/ to notice the attractive Zane Truesdale. The same Zane that was inviting him, street thug and second rate duelist Joey Wheeler into /his/ home. The audacity of it all. Yet, he couldn't ignore the fellow's the fellow's lips as he spoke, the color of the eyes as they pierced his own, or the voice of pure silk. Hell, other than Seto Kaiba, Zane /had/ to be one of the most gorgeous guys Joey'd ever encountered in his entire teenage life. He'd never admit that though, no…he wouldn't. Besides, he had too much more to think about. Attraction wasn't exactly on list of high priority.

After Zane had hung his jacket, Joey stepped one foot into the place, his hands shoved in pockets…his eyes cast downwards.

Zane stood there wondered what had stalled the blonde from entering. Was it because he was over dressed, for a change. Yes it was know that Zane was middle lass but hanging around Malik he tend to wear combats and very loose fitting clothes. But he had went out for lunch earlier with Aster and he demands a sense of class so Zane had no choice. He was in dark smart trousers with a crimson red shirt made of silk that had the top three buttons undone showing just the finest lines of his collar bone. Match to the trousers was a waistcoat with silver clasps.

Sweeping a few teal spikes back to reveal a pale pierced ear that had a long thin silver chain dangling from it which at the top stud had a cobalt obviously a gift from his old dueling friend. Inspecting his hand straightened his ring that was shaped to look like the head of his beloved cyber dragon, and slowly leant to shut the door behind Joey.

Slipping off his black formal shoes and padded into the lounge walking up to the drinks cabinet and musing whether to choose a whiskey, a sherry, a fine wine or something else. Finally deciding on a bourbon he took a bottle out and placed it on the desk nearby picking up to two glasses, putting three ice cubes into each before pours a small amount of liquid on to the ice. Placing the glass cap back on the bourbon, Zane left it out.

Thinking to himself about his new company. He didn't know that much about the guy, he was a friend of the infamous Yugi, and a constant rival and supposed love affair to one Seto Kaiba. Which back at the academy Crowler kept liking him to myself. Although haven't seen the man in question Zane thought it was best that he wasn't like the brunette after all he was a lot calmer and politer around anyone that needed a hand these days. But he digressed with his thoughts and went back to the blonde. Despite his lack of confidence the two had passed a mild flirt here and there walking past each other in daily life. He was an attractive man, tall and slender almost like a diamond in the rough. Such pale skin satin accent when he wanted it.

He shook his head passing the thoughts out of his mind and turned holding out the two glass and slowly sat down raising one to the blonde in the hallway. "Come sit, and tell me all darling."

Joey, leaving his inhibitions at the door, decided to take Zane up on his offer. After all, he was being hospitable, and Joey would feel bad if he refused the kind offer just because he could. It wasn't like he had anything else to do, so visiting for a moment wouldn't hurt. In fact, Joey appreciated the gesture.

With a weak grin, he made his way over to Zane and accepted the glass of brown liquor. With a small nod he smiled and said, "Thanks," not really knowing what sort of drink was in his glass, but figured that his host's tastes were refined enough to suggest something comforting. On a night like this, comfort was a good thing.

With a given nod of Zane's head and a sweep of the arm in the direction of a parallel piece of furniture, Joey seated himself. He didn't notice until he sat that their sitting positions positioned them snuggly close. No, he didn't realize this until his jean clad knees accidently brushed up against Zane. Upon contact, he drew in a small, yet still noticeably sharp breath, following it with a gulp of the liquor. Good for him that the alcohol was smooth or his throat would have been torn to shreds. Most importantly, Zane didn't appear to notice the somewhat cliché Wheeler reaction.

Joey demanded himself to calm down, and to stop being so jumpy. Though he had been hasty with the drink, he had enjoyed its sudden shot of warmth through his system. Hence, his second sip was a bit more calculated, better planned. He was prepared to enjoy the flavor of the brandy this time, versus guzzling, even though it was an accident on his own part which caused it. Without constraint, his lips pulled into a genuinely pleased grin for the first time all night. Yes, the liquor's heat, as it traveled down his throat, had warmed him dearly and in a matter of seconds, his frazzled nerves had been calmed.

"I don't really know where ta start." He finally stated, grateful that Zane was a patient host. Sitting across from him, the slender man with turquoise hair, with crossed legs, with drink glass still hanging mid-air, nodded at Joey, as if he was encouraging him to continue in his own time. Joey nodded back, noticing, Zane hadn't touched his drink once. In fact, the glass in his hand seemed to be more of a decoration of sorts. Or was Joey just over thinking things?

With a sigh, the boy continued, "It ain't exactly easy for me ta just come out wit it. I've never talked ta anyone about relationship related things before." He lowered his eyes and his shoulders sagged. "Not even with Yug, and we're best pals." With a troubled grunt, he sat his now empty glass down on a nearby end table, courteous enough to use the provided coaster.

" I always thought that it was better ta keep things in, but after da last few nites..." His eyes misted, and his lower lip trembled. He was falling apart. "I don't know. I just feel used." He blurted, his words tumbling with more anger than sadness. "Dat about sums it up right there. Everyone wants somethin' from me, but don't consider my feelin's in the process."

Zane took a mellow sip of the warm brandy before placing the glass down and standing up to fetch the bottle. "Help yourself dear Jou."

He politely stated, heading the the hallway unclasping his waist coat and laying it on a small table side. "I'll be back in a second. Feel free to look around or help yourself to the kitchen."

With that he headed up stairs peeling out of his dress shirt and trousers. An replacing them with some black slacks, and a old black shirt only bothering to do the bottom three buttons exposing a good portion of his chest.

Walking back down the stairs and back into the lounge picking up his glass finishing the drink and pouring another. Giving a small sigh. "Well, I won't use you. Tonight is all about making you smile and feeling good no matter what the requires."

The invitation to explore the place was intriguing, but Joey didn't really feel like exploring anything. Zane's offer of another drink had been appealing though, and he did say that he could help himself. Accepting the offer, Joey went to retrieve more ice for his glass, shortly returning and pouring himself another small serving. Then he sat where he had before and awaited Zane's return. Once he had re-entered, Joey noticed that he'd changed clothes. The outfit fit him, nicely. Perhaps like Joey, he did enjoying winding down a bit. Joey didn't know what he'd do without his favorite pair of jeans or oversized teeshirts.

With mind wandering a bit, he sighed, and when Zane recognized his presence with a nod, Joey grinned. But, how many times had he done that already? Any more grinning and it would seem like an open invitation to pounce and make prey.

Pounce and make prey?

'Get a grip Wheeler.' Joey thought to himself, not allowing the words to spill from his lips. He didn't want to say anything rude, just because his mood was bit pissy. 'Does everything have ta be a trap?' He continued to ask himself silently. ' Can't people just be nice without ya thinkin' dat something is up?'

While battling with his internal disposition, he only caught the last of Zane's friendly statement. "…tonight is all about making you smile and feeling good no matter what…" As hospitable as that may have been intended, Joey wasn't so distant that he couldn't be smug about it.

Hadn't he heard those words before? God, was everything going to remind him of heartbreak? Was he going to be /this/ bitter for the rest of his life? If so, he wouldn't be able to stand himself for too much longer.

He groaned, this time audibly. The dull pain had returned in his chest, the same pain he'd been attempting to rid himself of for the past few hours. His ex had said the same words to him before literally walking out. At the time, the man's promises of actually putting time into Joey had seemed more than earnest. But, the promises hadn't been, and now Joey was left with the feelings. Bitterly he recalled his best friend Yuugi's words a few years back, "Joey, all people aren't good people pal. Every one doesn't have the heart that you do. Sometimes, you just have to let go and move on. Every bad guy doesn't want to be a good guy."

Snapping out of his temporary daze, he remembered just /what/ his purpose was here. Feeling that he /had/ to have some type of conversation with Zane, who was now eyeing him curiously, his eyes holding a look of concern, Joey decided to let go of his pending problems and just focus on the here and now.

"Got any ideas on how ta do dat?" He asked his friend glumly. "Usually when I'm like dis, I either eat, fight, or duel it out." He chucked dryly. "Well I already ate for da night, I ain't in da mood ta get my ass kicked by some random thug, and duelin' is just outta the question." He raised his brow. "So wat is there ta do?"

Zane watched his evening house guest in such horrible turmoil feeling a small pang in his heart and not from the underground pain. Sure he still got that every so often and really was beginning to regret that part of his past. It was a long dark time, he was going through a bad patch with his ex Atticus.

What had happened was that since his over throw of the shadow mask, and that of the riders. Night-shroud had been trying to over throw Atty in their relationship. So on the time of Zane's graduation they decided to break for a bit and then the pro leagues and one silver man captured him. Breaking him first in the duel ring but also in bed that tipped the knife edge. Purely because he enjoyed it, it was new and fun enthralling.

Shaking himself he hoped to clean himself in the underground but he ended up in the shadows too. He got addicted to the thrill of pain collars and went overboard with them. Even with his return to the island Atticus couldn't snap him out of it, again it was the small assertive silver haired man.

And then it all went downhill, with the parallel dimension Zane spent the whole time with Aster fighting to find the dark king to find a way out. Spending countless days and nights with Aster, their bond growing needless to say so did the bedroom department also developed a lot more.

Once everything was back to normal he was left with his heart in two, one to the childhood friend that he had grown with and loved and then his pro league man, whom he had fallen for. Not wanting to worry not wanting to hurt one over the other Zane ran and ran far.

Since then he spent his years alone until last year meeting Malik Ishtar was a good send he had a new slumming buddy he took him to raves they drank together done drugs together hell fucked, blowed and fully enjoyed screwing each other. Then recently Aster appeared back in to his life, yet he kept to social encounters and maybe the odd roll around in the bed.

But now he had other things he had to focus on Joey, he needed the attention the caring Aster had given him when he was lost in his own shadows. Walking across to sit right next to the lost blonde placing an arm around the man in a gently hug.

"Talk..." He stated out wondering how else he could help this less then heartbroken bitter man, how could he show him that not all words leant to sex not all men just wanted to be in his pants.

"And you got beaten up, you poor thing is there any thing that really hurts, I have some salves cold compress to place on anything. I know alcohol can heal some wounds ." He paused softly giving a comforting rub on a shoulder. "But it won't help if you don't let it out, and if you don't have the courage or you seem not be able to get it out I know of a tiny little pill that can sometimes help it but that is a /last/ resort even I don't use them in moments like this."

He softly smiled petting the blonde full volumed hair, letting go to lean forward and get his drink, letting it trickle down his throat and warm his chest inside out. Setting the glass down and leaned back picking up a black tablet and set up the lights to go a bit brighter and close the curtains and set the fire a blaze before setting it back.

"If, the fact of my words off put you off or make you feel like am preying on you then your free to leave if you wish. But honestly I mean nothing of it, in fact sex is that last thing I want."

"I'm jus a little insecure about things right now." Joey replied, voice slurring. He hadn't had that much to drink, but seeing that he wasn't a regular partaker in alcohol played a role.

"Ya know, sometimes ya just put your faith in people and it doesn't work out." He made a sloppy gesture with his arms, and grinned even sillier when it failed. " Dat's pretty much wat happened, yup with me." He shoved his thumb to his chest, a bit too hard and winced.

" I jumped into a relationship with a guy who didn't really care, and I rebounded again with the same stupid mistake." He shook his head with distaste, his eyes ridding of the lusty look only to be replaced with one of stone.  
"So pretty much, I did this to myself." Shrugging nonchalantly, his lips curled into a bitter scowl. Remembering the remarks that Zane had made over his bruises, he scoffed. "Bruises? More like old battle scars."

"And I ain't that beat up." His voice shook a bit. " More like, I caught my dad on a /good/ night. I ain't had a good feel of his hand in days. Ain't complainin' either."

Joey glanced up at Zane, hair falling over his eyes, hiding the obvious fact. He /was/ hurt and that he /needed/ comfort. Distraction and deviation from the events of his life was his goal. When the man's hand made contact with his blond hair, Joey leaned into it a bit. He enjoyed the comfort. It was simple, yet it was enough. He reached for his glass once more and polished off the rest of the liquor, telling himself that he didn't need any more of it. However, when Zane poured him a bit more, he didn't reject it. Instead, he leaned into the simple touch and began on another drink.

"I don't think you're da type of person ta take advantage anyways." He murmured. "You're helpin' more than ya think."

Zane smiled at the last comments, happy to know that Joey didn't think he was a terrible person that just invited him to stay get him drunk and blow his mind out with a session of relentless sex. In fact that was the last thing on his mind after all he had that this afternoon with Aster after their dinner date. Nothing to serious both mutual agreement to have dinner light conversation then back the Phoenix's to have another round of wine before hurriedly pilling into bed with each other.

No he was content with just the slow pace of a comforting friend, listening to the tales. "Am, sorry I just thought some street thug got to you, I shouldn't of said anything." He muttered swing his arm around to rub Joey's shoulder farthest from him. Before gingerly pulling the tipsy blonde into him as a casual hug continuing his gentle rubs.

"And thank you for saying that am not pushing you to anything, but you can leave if and when you want to. Other than that, you quite welcome to stay the night." Softly uttering the words he finished his drink and wrapped the other arm round the thin frame in a warm comforting hug.

"No one should be treated like that, especially nice people like yourself, you poor man." Raising a hand to sweep the fringe out of the duelist's face, running it down to show a caring touch. "Don't worry am here now you can tell me all that you want or ask or do what you want nothing will leave these four walls.

"Don't apologize." Joey stated with a shrug, leaning more into Zane's embrace. The man felt warm, and he enjoyed the feel of the slim, sturdy frame.

"It ain't like it's a secret." He continued, frowning a bit. "Everyone knows da old man and I don't get along." As he spoke, he nuzzled Zane's shoulder a bit, his semi-long locks draping. "And I don't really have any feelin's about it anymore. Half da time, I don't even think I feel it when he takes a swing."

A soft yawn escaped his lips, his breath lightly scented with bourbon. He was beginning to feel the effects the alcohol. His chest was warmed, his mood was lightened, and his heart was fluttering. He hadn't felt this calm in awhile, and for the first time tonight his mind was easing. He was content as well, enjoying the attention that Zane was giving him. It was nice. Not once had Zane made him feel uncomfortable, and it makes him feel guilty for his prior secret thoughts. Honestly, under normal circumstances he never would have willingly crossed paths with the man. But now, he wished that he'd spent more time with him. He was pretty okay, in fact, more than okay.

"I don't have anything ta ask." He murmured sleepily, in reply to Zane's last words. He didn't seem to notice how comfortable he'd become. He was so close to the man now, that his friend's soft, turquoise hair was tickling the bridge of his nose. He smiled. Turquoise hair, hmm…oddly attractive. He didn't even think twice about returning the embrace. He easily slipped his arms around the man's waist, and snuggled into him.

"I'll talk about anything ya want." His stated, a small blush coloring his cheeks, voice was soft. "I'm sure ya don't want ta hear about…"

Before Joey could finish his statement, the ringing of a phone began to echo throughout the home. Bewildered at the sudden interruption, Joey remembered that he was still carrying the phone that Seto had given him for occasions in which he felt he needed some "private time" with the blond. The sudden remembrance sent a slight wave of disgust though Joey's system, but he knew that he had to answer the call. If he didn't, he'd regret it later on down the road. Later when he needed more than just a friend, but some form of love and affection.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly. "I have to take this call."

Zane smiled feeling Joey wrap his arms around him, he was used to this affection of Aster they had a small thing for long hugs after sex just laying there talking the odd peck and nuzzle just happy and content for about an hour before dozing off or one of them had to depart.

Listening to the mumbled words of the blonde he continued to softly caress the him giving a light sigh and softly rested his head playing with a lock stray blue hair entwining it with the straw like blonde next to it.

Just about the sigh into a soft lull of sleepiness with the man on his chest listening to the subtle raise and fall of his own matched with the low breaths of Joey's, feeling the slight pulse of his heart beat coursing through. Really was a nice slow gentle night, even Zane was feeling mildly happy instead of his brooding self that cold stoic stare had cracked into a small un-Zane like smile.

About to flutter his eyes shut he heard the mild vibrations before a 'brooklyn rage' ringtone start up. Feeling Joey immediately spring up and tense again after all that had just happen his scowl came back.

Seeing Joey distasteful look as he took the phone staring at it for a few seconds. He was just going to ignore the conversation in fact leave into the next room. However when he heard a load of abuse being spoken through the receiver and Joey face go from upset to pain again. He snatched the phone and walked of into another room closing the door behind him.

Speaking down he found out that it was his first suspicion and simple told him to shut up leave Wheeler alone for good unless he has a personality change and a better out look on life. In fact he suggest going to one of Mr Phoenix's twin relationship lectures that sometime he participated in being like the good partner role for the guy.

Being bluntly sworn and blinded at Zane shook his head and made a quite clear and calculated point on how Seto had pretty much lost the so called 'puppy' because the 'rspca'had taken him away from for gross neglect and mistreatment. And that if he wanted him back he would have to work long and hard. Smirking to himself when Seto hung up, he casually turned the phone off walking back into the room unsure if Joey had heard the conversation or not. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Now then back to a warm hug?"

Joey remained on the couch, in shock that Zane had taken his phone. When he'd answered a few minutes ago, Seto hadn't been too happy that Joey didn't show up for their "alone time" today. In fact, it was the second time in a row that Joey had stood up the CEO, not desiring to be used up and then thrown out like so many times before.

Sighing, nerves wrecked and stomach churning; he resisted the urge to throw up. Fuck, his hands were getting clammy, his skin was flushing, and his head was aching oh so badly. A person shouldn't feel like this when they love someone. In fact, the emotions should be the complete opposite of what they are now. He should feel happy, full of joy and warm. He should feel the same way that happy boyfriends do, when they know that they have someone out there that truly cares.

Resting his forehead in the palms of his hands, Joey bent over with a dramatic sigh, and rested his elbows on his knees. It wasn't long before he began to cry. As the wretched sobs that he'd tried so hard to keep pent in coursed through his body, he thought of the man that he loved so very much.

Sometimes Joey thought that Seto loved him, mostly because Seto always told him he did…behind closed doors that is. Yeah, in front of Joey's friends it was different, and there was nothing he could do about it. At school, whenever Joey would see the trim, bombshell CEO in his skin tight leather pants, sleek dress shirts, and flattering trench coats, his heart would always flutter and crumple a bit. He knew beforehand that he'd have to deal with the harsh nicknames of mutt, trash, worthless loser, or whatever else the teen could conjure up between breaks. See, Seto didn't want anyone to know that he was actually "with Joey." However, nights at the Kaiba mansion usually began and ended on a different note. There, Seto claimed he could be himself.

Over the course of nearly three years now, Seto had attempted to convince Joey that hard-ass barrier that he kept up, had to stay in order to keep his respect. He pleaded with the boy, saying that people wouldn't understand how much he really loved his pup if he were to admit to a relationship. Most importantly he'd said that he didn't want his little brother Mokuba to know that he was gay, that his brother was too young for subjects such as same sex love.

Making love with a closeted man of course takes it tolls. Being with Seto was horrible, heartbreaking, constant, downer. While Yuugi and Yami shared kisses at the lunch table, Joey had to watch and pretend like he didn't wish for Seto to steal a kiss from him from time to time. While Ryo and Bakura held hands in gym, Joey's lover was behind his back, pointing out how horrible he was at sports and saying rude things like he should stick to what he knew, being a worthless loser.

Tonight Joey felt like that worthless loser. In fact, lower than that, because thanks to some misinformed information, Seto had just called and accused him of fucking around, just because one of his men had seen Joey leaving the riverside with Zane.

"So, you really are a fucking mutt?" Seto had accused, shouting into the phone. "You disgust me Wheeler, really you do." The use of the surname had hit Joey harder than reality itself. He knew that the surname trick was only something to get at him, because it was so petty. "How the fuck could you do this?" Seto had demanded, not allowing Joey to get another word in edgewise. He had noticed Zane's curious glances, and had wondered if he was hearing what Seto was saying. Joey had hoped he didn't, but of course now, he knows that the man had.

"I want you and your filthy fucking shit out of my mansion." The blue eyed brunet had roared. "And I don't want to see you around here again Wheeler, you are done. We are done. I hope you had fun ruining what we had you piece of shit…" That is when Zane had grabbed the phone. That is when Joey had broken.

Rocking a bit to calm his nerves, Joey was determined to stop his crying before Zane got back. Crying was for losers and for the guilty. This isn't the first time Seto had flown into a jealous rage. In fact, it was quite normal…frequent as well. No matter where Joey went, some goons from Kaiba Corp were watching him. He didn't think it was fair. If Seto loved him so much, then whey wouldn't he just say screw the rules, and have Joey as much as Joey wanted to have him? Was he not the first man Joey had ever been with physically and emotionally? Why did this have to hurt so much?

Upon hearing Zane yell a less than pleasant, "Goodbye." Joey rose from his sulking position and hastily wiped the remaining tears from his eyes with the corner of his tee-shirt. His eyes may be a little red, but if he were asked, he would lie. He would say that his eyes were red from lack of sleep, and he'd tell a corny joke or two to get the man off of his ass. Yeah, he had this all planned out.

…He wasn't expecting Zane to ask him to return to their hugging. Joey looked up at the tall, slender, smirking man, and after being passed his cell phone back, he debated.

"If you don't mind." He simply stated, refusing to let his lips tremble. "I'd like another hug."

Upon standing there the sight that Zane saw shattered his heart into a million pieces, he heard what rotten language that brunette had used before he'd taken the phone. He had seen a similar thing when his brother first started dating.

That's when he changed a little for the good actually instead of the cold stoic he was he did show more emotion. It was true that Zane and Syrus never got on during duel academy, even at home. He was always the 'big bad brother' and it was true he may of been a little harsh on the guy.

However that was only because he wanted to draw the best out of him, so the cold shoulder it was and it worked slightly he had learned especially when it came to their show down just after his return to Academy Island with the underground deck. Shortly after snapping out of his hell Kiaser their repour grew a bit but still wasn't perfect but they smiled a lot more around each other. That was till Chazz got in the way.

Zane snapped when he first saw his brother, it wasn't unknown that Chazz Princeton didn't like those that came from Slifer red dorm. And even though Syrus had went from Obelisk Blue to Ra yellow. To Chazz he was still the 'Slifer Slacker' even when they began to supposedly dating. Syrus had tried to keep it quite but the constant digs and the odd punch thrown, not even his best mate Jaden had the time since he was off in his own relation with Jesse.

Zane will /never/ forget that night it hurt a lot, he was just about packed ready to leave when his only little brother burst through the doors crying his eyes out. He looked down to see the boy he'd cared for beaten and bruised by said Princeton. All because Syrus had spent the evening revising with Jim Crocodile Cook. The bastard was so jealous he had hurt the one thing that Zane loved.

He literally saw red it was the first time that the old top duelist was violent Chazz ended up in hospital due to it. And he told Syrus to find someone that cares not just wants you alone and in private that isn't what a relationship was.

That all ran through his had upon seeing Joey he wanted to go out and batter that CEO into hospital how could you treat someone you care for like this. Quickly pacing up to the blonde he sat back down and quickly pulled Joey into his chest stroking that wheat hair. Moving his hand down the softly caresses those damp cheeks.

"Let it out Joey, just cry if you want to any man can stand tall but a true one shows his emotions." He uttered feeling a single tear fall out of his own eye quickly wiping it away.

Zane wanted to shift the focus away from that man this pain for the blonde. Raising Joey's head up still running a thumb back and forth and staring into those huge auburn eyes he leant forward resting a forehead against a forehead the teal and blonde locks mingled together to form a curtain to hide their faces.

He was just happy with keeping Joey like this close warm and comfort available. He wasn't going to move any further to anything as a kiss not unless Joey wanted it. "Your beautiful Wheeler, anyone that controls you are blind to it. Therefore should deserve to have you as theirs, let alone to treat you like an object that can be /owned/."

Joey didn't dare more. They were too close and he was too confused. The feel of Zane's forehead against his sent an instant warning though his system. He was losing control of everything. He didn't have the ability to keep it together anymore, and it scared the hell out of him.

For what seemed to be an eternity they sat, just as they were.

Zane was so close, that Joey could feel the man's breath on his cheeks. And what was this? Was Zane crying? Timidly, Joey raised a hand to feel Zane's face…fingertips coming in contact with moisture.

"No." Joey whispered to the man, who was so close yet so far away in his own thoughts. The incident with Seto must have dug up some old wound within Zane, because Joey was sure as hell it had nothing to do with him directly. He could see it in his friend's eyes. He wasn't here in the present with Joey, he was somewhere deep in the past. Somewhere in a place full of hurt and despair, thanks to Joey.

"No." He repeated with a bit of force. "C'mon man." He voice was sincere. "Zane, honesty I didn't come here to upset ya. I didn't mean for Seto to get so pissy at me and take it out on you. Me and him…," He let out a frustrated grunt. "I..I don't know. I don't know what to think. I can't keep doin' this wit him."

When Zane didn't reply, he continued, "If having me here is going to upset ya, then I'd rather not be here. I shouldn't have came. I knew how he was, and I know how he is. This…this is nothin' I swear." A small hiccup sounded from him, his words losing context. Although he was attempting to ease Zane from his own shadowed memories, he handn't stopped crying himself. Worthless.

Yet, as the tears fell he didn't feel just sad. He felt… he didn't know what he felt. No matter what it was though, he didn't want to move from their gentle position. Something fragile was in the balance and he knew if he moved he would fuck it up.

Slowly, he raised his head a bit, his red rimmed amber eyes curious, in order to sneak a peak at Zane. Droplets of tears were falling from his dark lashes, and Joey couldn't stand it. Fuck, what had he done?

Not considering the consequences, and in the heat of the moment, he pulled Zane to him, allowing the man to crumple into his embrace, his free hand stroking the soft yet spikey hair, his heart reaching out to him fully.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "It's just like he said, it's all my fault."

Zane brought a finger up before Joey could continue. Yes it was something that hurt him but that because he hated seeing beautiful men that had a heart the size of the world abused.

"It's not your fault it's all the men out there that think its perfectly fine to treat young beautiful men like myself my brother like you. It's not right that's why am slightly teary. I just want to make you smile just lie it was about ten or so minutes ago. That was pure bliss and you looked so peaceful. I just want to bring that back."

He finally pull back removing the finger to brush it past an red ringed eye scooping the about to fall tears. His expression slowly turned back into that soft smile, sweeping that soft big floppy fringe out of the way.

He bite his lip nervously, he wanted to just lean in a kiss those trembling lips to make the pain melt away. To show just how caring he can be, how much he wanted to make Joey fell comfortable.

But those words lingered in his mind, and he saw how much that Joey cared for the man So he held off from not only indulging himself, and distracting Joey. However he did lean forward to pour a good shot of liquor and handed one to the blonde duelist. Wanting to help his nerves again because he seemed so racked with guilt and that was not what Zane wanted.

"It's my fault I invited you here to help you instead I just made your problems worse I just wanted to see you smile and make that pain melt away."

"And I don't blame you for dat." Joey interrupted, shaking his head in disapproval of the statement. "I made da choice ta come didn't I? Ya didn't drag me here. Ya didn't force me to come here, now did you?" His words were stumbling over one another and he was sounding like a goofey kid again. He couldn't help but laugh at himself, the way he stumbled and rushed over words in order to assure Zane that nothing of the sort had happened.

"Seto is a drama queen." He sighed. "I just have to figure out when I'm ready to stop takin' his bull shit and start havin' a mind of my own. Ya know, if he wasn't so sweet to me behind closed doors…" He stalled, looking up into Zane's cool eyes. "If he could jus the way you are wit your boyfriend." He drooped his shoulders a bit, the crimson returning to his cheeks. He didn't really mean to let that slip, that he'd been scoping out Zane for awhile now, watching him from a far so to say. The usually quiet dualist always stuck an interest in him. He didn't know if it was from the way he carried himself, or if it was because he secretly wished he had what Zane had.

Tilting his head to the side, he shrugged a bit. Wondering what he should do or say. He couldn't just make a rash decision at a time like this. Zane's words may be true, but how could he just get over his Seto? His stomach quivered a bit at the thought of the brooding CEO, possibly at his office right now assigning another group of goons to keep an eye on Joey. He wouldn't be shocked if the Kaiba Corp limo pulled up outside of Zane's place at any moment or lurked behind him on his way home, ready to snatch him up so he and Seto could have a "friendly talk"…usually ending in mock makeup sex that always ended up feeling cheap in the end. He sighed. Could he get a break, just one?

"Let's talk about somethin' else." He suggested hastily. "I don't wanna think about him."

Zane's face turned into something of bewilderment, had Joey been watching more than what he had seen. He remember Aster pointing it out once but thought nothing of it. Shaking his head and gave a short chuckle at the man's words stumbling.

"Joey my darling little blonde if you have been watching me, that silver haired man you've probably seen me with is certainly /not/ my boyfriend. We're old pro rivals and something of the occasional bed partner, we could never commit to each other he spends most of his time working I could never live with that. So yeah am a lonely single man."

Softly caressing that cheek, shaking his head taking deep breath really unsure on what to do. Joey had said he didn't want to talk about Seto anymore and Zane didn't want to talk about his single life anymore than any single man did.

Sighing deeply he looked Joeys auburn eyes, with honest sparkling teal eyes. Swallowing his pride his fear it all. He wanted to distract the blonde, so with his hand still gently stroking he swooped in the place a tender kiss enjoying the sweetness, before sense came back and sapping him face.

Quickly pulling away a deep crimson flowed to his cheeks. "I...I am sorry..." He stuttered out quickly making a bee line to the open porch that was out in the back garden. Mentally cursing himself for doing such a stupid and selfish act, for letting his compassion and over all lust wins the battle over his mind.

Dumbfounded, Joey replayed the last five seconds in his mind. Lips still slightly agape, he wondered if he'd imagined it all. Did Zane just kiss him, and did he, Joseph Wheeler, like it?

"Oh..." He whispered with a slightly confused grin, reality hitting him like a ton of bricks. "Wow." He didn't have words. He didn't know what to say. All he knew is that he just received a kiss from…Zane, and before he could even reply or attempt to talk about it, he bolted. Pressing a hand to the back of his neck, Joey rubbed, and hard. His face was beyond crimson now, the blush a telling sign of his thoughts.

"Zane." He whispered, his lips still warm with kiss. He looked around the room, finally realizing that he had to go and find him. There's no telling what he was thinking off to himself right now.

"Where did he go?" He asked rhetorically as he scanned the room quickly, not really sure which way his companion had fled. It had all happened so fast. First the comforting words, then the reassurance, and then…that kiss.

"He probably thinks I hate him." Joey reasoned aloud, nervousness lacing his voice. "He thinks I'm going to be mad at him because of Set-." He stopped himself. No, he couldn't say that name right now. There has been enough talk of Kaiba for one night, and he's the least of his worries. No, he had to find his friend and make sure he was alright. He had to find out what that kiss meant. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rising from the couch, and peering around a few corners, with the most dumbfounded look on his face, Joey explored the home until he noticed an open doorway and what appeared to be an exit to the outside, perhaps to a porch? Maybe Zane had gone out there.  
He didn't realize how tipsy he really was until he attempted to sprint to the back exit. He nearly fell flat on his face, suddenly feeling like he was wearing two left shoes. The room was spinning, but not so badly that he couldn't see. He wasn't drunk, but intoxicated enough where he had to be careful. He thought it wise to slow down to a more realistic pace. More of a speed walk, whichever would get him outside without any of his normally clumsy accidents.

When finally making it to the porch, he was relieved to find Zane. The man was standing out in a garden area, his face plastered with a scowl, but his eyes so soft, almost fragile. Joey didn't know if he should interrupt or not. Maybe it would be best if he just left. However, he couldn't just leave without saying something to Zane. That just wouldn't be right. So he decided to try his luck. What was the worst thing that could happen? Right?

Inching closer, he called out softly, "Zane?"

Zane was lost in his thoughts for a good long while, he had been so determined not to let himself fall to be like some shallow seedy man, that picked up a random man got him drunk just to kiss and a screw over then throw out. No that would just be as bad at the Ishtars he know. that loved to constant bed hop not caring about what state they left in blood broken hearts and all.

No he wasn't like that he was an honest and good person, he was helping Aster the had a mutual agreement in consensual romantic interludes of soft and loving passions. How ever it wasn't enough he still felt lonely he still felt like there was this big gap needing to be filled. And in that one hug it was there it was just being filled not perfectly, but it was enough.

Clenching his fists his eyes narrowed not letting his emotions bubble and boil over, no he wouldn't let Joey see him like that he didn't want to make feel like the blonde had upset him when it was him himself that had caused it. His own stupidity, his own flaw his big idiotic weakness.

Taking a long deep sigh to try and calm down riffling in his pockets he fished out a smoke and stared at it. No he wasn't going to let his bad habit control his emotions not any more.

Next thing he hard was the soft call of his name. Looking to the side teal locks slightly whipping in the gentle evening breeze. He bit his lips looking at the slightly unease man on his feet. "Joey..." He couldn't bring himself any more then that he hung his head low not being able to bring himself to face to face contact.

He slowly shuffled forward stopping just inches away from the duelist. "I just wanted to make you smile...am sorry..." He muttered lifting his head up to show a guilt facial expression before gingerly leaning in to brush soft cold lips against rosy warm cheek.

"I...its just...you make me smile I just wanted to give that back to you."

Joey didn't reply, verbally at least. Instead, he closed the gap between him and Zane with two small steps and once again pulled the man into a tight embrace, his knees giving way a little as he did. Holding him closely without restraint, Joey caressed Zane's back with one hand and his neck with the other, as he breathed in the duelist's scent. He smelled like flowers, sweet…floral flowers. From the garden of course, and Joey liked it.

He truthfully didn't know what else to do in order to prove that he wasn't upset, except hold him. He wanted Zane to know that their friendship was fine, that he did trust him, and that he did understand that he wasn't trying to use him. Joey was pretty good at reading people and the multiple levels of concern and care that Zane's showed tonight, proved to him more than once, that the man was straight forward. He wasn't a predator, and he wasn't someone to hold grudges against. Especially when his lips felt so nice…

Seto's kisses had never been that tender or caring. Zane's kiss, although breif, was filled with more tenderness and care than he'd received from the CEO in his three years of hell. Even better, he didn't feel the usual dirtiness afterwards. In fact, he felt honored to have been kissed by such an attractive man such as Zane, someone whose tastes far surpassed those of simple Wheeler.

Finding comfort in the embrace and enjoying the heat of Zane's body, Joey begins nuzzling Zane's neck again, the way he did on the couch before Seto called and ruined the moment. The hand he was using to caress the man's neck, fell slightly lower so that he could loop both arms snug around his middle.

"Zane." He mummered, his voice light and a grin on his face. "You kiss like a prince."

Zane froze initial scared that Joey was about the hit him as he drew closer, but feeling a soft hand creep up his neck through his teal locks rubbing his own warm skin as the second hand snaked round to caress his shivering shoulders.

Before feeling a blonde lock brush past his nose sighing as he saw the duelist nuzzle back into their hug they had. It made his heart melt again it was tender and loving gently and soft. All the things that he had missed all the things he couldn't really have for one reason or another.

It was hard but he held onto the man's frame tighter, teal oculars piercing that auburn gaze feeling so happy so content with this moment again and this time now phone calls no emotions to stop it. It was just him in Joeys arms and Joey in his own this one warm hug. This one singular moment of blissful happiness, letting out a content sigh at hearing those words with out feeling any guilt of hurt behind them.

"Why thank you, but am not worth the praise really Joey am just doing what good honest people do." Upon saying that he felt almost compelled to lean down and bring Joey's chin up and just lingered his lips there not pressing into a kiss just resting enjoying the warmth and the soft tingle that came from it.

Joey however, removed his embrace around Zane's waist and cuffed the man's smooth face between both hands. For a moment, he stared into Zane's eyes, wondering just what was lurking there. He was such a handsome guy, someone with an honorable side and great personality. Why didn't he have a stable boyfriend? Why didn't he have someone to love on his own…someone to spoil him just because he was that great? Joey didn't understand, not one bit. But that didn't shock him, seeing that he didn't understand a lot of things lately.

For a moment, he just held him there, his cheeks sandwiched between his hands, his eyes probing Zane's, until he couldn't take it anymore. Throwing his inhibitions out of the window and giving his urge the benefit of a doubt, he wrapped his arms around Zane's neck and leaned into the man's broad chest, his nose pressing against the fellow's chin.

"You do deserve the praise." He corrected, leaning in a bit closer. "You've been the perfect gentleman ta me, when ya didn't have ta." While stroking the warm, smooth chin with the tip of his nose, he smiled a bit, the redness in his eyes ceasing. He didn't have a reason to cry right now, because he felt comfortable and content with this man. He wasn't like the rest of them.

"You know that I love Seto." He reassured, his blond fringe falling into his eyes. It never seemed to stay out of his face."But Zane, I've always had a thing for ya. I've always thought that there was something special about you, so don't feel like kissing me once is going to ruin anything. Don't think dat I'm goin' to leave your house screamin' rape or some shit to Seto or my friends. I ain't like that."  
Looking up at him with shimmering amber eyes, Joey tilted his head a bit, his lips inviting. "And to prove to you that I'm keeping that promise, I'm /giving/ you my lips this time." He grinned. "Zane, would ya kiss me?"

Zane let out a sift sigh feeling warm hands leave his back and run up his chest to feel digits brush on his cheeks palms lingering on his jawline. He fluttered his eyelid shut calming his breathing right down to a very slow calming pace. He didn't understand why Joey hadn't ran away yet, instead he came looking for him. If it was anyone other then his old partner in dueling Aster Phoenix then they would of just picked up whatever they were drinking and walked out closing the door behind them not caring about Zane brooding state.

However here he was the blondes velvety hand lingering on his face, which were going from rosy to crimson for every second those hands stayed there. It was confusing to the say the least, he took a guess that Joey was trying to work out how he was single dispite the obvious grace and charms, but then Zane had his bad habits such as his drinking at raves, the occasional drug use and then there was his smoking.

Aster and Zane had tried the whole relationship thing, but it wasn't so much those or the small rivalry that they shared it was more to do with Phoenix's choice in career. He was a lecture in the occult and a part time detective when a interesting case popped up. Which meant he not only spent weeks away on felid studies but he was away on evidence hunting which meant he saw very little of the man. Which then grew to anxiety which wasn't good for the old underground heart damage he had. Both parties new this but also it wasn't fair on Zane to just wait months on end for a man he barely saw. So they decided to leave on mutual terms.

That was why they still met up they cared for each other there was a deep emotional bond, but Zane wasn't going to tear the man away from what he loved just spend a few more hours in his arms that was just selfish on his part. So when ever Aster had free day or weekend they promised to spend it together. However this still left Zane single and all alone in the end of each night laying in bed cold with no one the hold.

Spanning out of his far away stare when he heard Joey say that he still loved Seto, but there was the catch Joey had been watching him. He had been taking a notice in how he looked. He felt his hart flutter when he heard the fact that Joey wasn't going to run and he wasn't going to end up with a rape charge of Kaiba.

He looked down to see those shimmering eye almost like sparkling topazes the plush lips parting to speak watching with content at ever movement they made how they crease or puckered with each sound. Then he heard it that one line he had never expected Wheeler to say; 'Zane would ya kiss me?'

Shivering slightly thanks to the moment and the fact they were still outside. He done as request and gingerly claimed those parting lips pushing ever so lightly, slipping a tongue through the small gap to just gloss over Joey's wet muscle before with drawing and holding it there for another minute or two before breaking away looking back into those amber oculars.

The second kiss had been more delightful than the first, and it kept Joey wanting more. He needed more of Zane's affections, just as Zane needed his right now. So he followed Zane's kiss with one of his own, pressing his lips against the man's, making sure to linger on the soft lips all while caressing the fellow's tongue with vigor. He moaned a bit as their lips mated, his hands deeply massaging Zane's strong neck, a burning heat flushing through his own slightly rounded cheeks.

As the kiss progressed, lingering and becoming more passionate, Joey lowered his arms to Zane's waist timidly, before sweeping his hands upward and under the man's shirt, in order to feel the tapered waist, the flat tummy, the broad chest, and the hardening nipples. He whimpered a bit, the vibration coursing onto Zane's lips as he explored the alabaster skin.

The man was so warm, and comforting, and it pleased him to touch him. He couldn't help his desire to feel more of him, nor could he stop his body from demanding it. His heart felt as though it was leaping in his chest. His breathing was becoming labored and choppy. The sweet amber eyes, once filled with so much torment, were burning molten hot. Zane was setting his soul on fire.

Nearly involuntarily, Joey found himself sweeping his hands back up in order to caress the man's jaw line. He paused to stroke turquoise hair, also to trail the defined muscles of the fellow's tense back and slender arms. Once, he even found himself indulging in more intimate touching, by squeezing each of Zane's slim hips.

Joey knew he was pushing it. He had just told Zane that he was in love with Seto, and truthfully he was. He couldn't see himself without the man, but he couldn't remove himself from Zane either. Something in both of their dispositions didn't allow it. That same fragile feeling was returning, and Joey didn't know how to react when it stuck him.

"I'm sorry." He began to whisper against accommodating lips. He was beginning to regret his own slip of self control. What was he doing? The same thing Seto had done to him, used. True, Zane was here, and he had kissed him, but that didn't give Joey the right to go as far as he had. He didn't have to touch the man the way he did. He didn't have to press his body so suggestively against his either. He felt like a dirty tease, and he would not hurt Zane. He wouldn't play a role that wasn't meant for him. He wouldn't take another man's treasure, no matter how sweet, humble, or beautiful.

Feeling awkward and guilty, Joey hesitantly removed his lips from Zane's with one last needy suckle of the lower lip. Clumsily, he stumbled back, making room between them. Habitually, he shoved his hands into his pockets with a distasteful grunt, and looked down at the ground. His face was completely covered by the fringe of hair, but his entire facial region was beet red with blush.

"You don't know your worth." He simply stated, voice low and full of confusion. "You /are/ worth it, no matter what ya think. You're made to be cherished. Your heart…" He reached out boldly and slid his hand underneath Zane's shirt again until he reached that tender spot on the man's bosom. "…your heart deserves to be handled wit care. It needs to be loved."

Zane had just parted after giving his second more requested to happen, and as he lent his head back to only have plush lips slapped back on him. Which startled him, Joey had requested the second kiss. All he gave was a small tender kiss a quick dart out so that he felt warmth a touch of comfort. Nothing to long to let into passion.

Letting out a long breath from his nostrils he slowly moved his hand from the flushing cheeks which was being to burn under the palm as the blood vessels rushed to the surface. So feeling for the best he move the hand to the back of Joey's cranium slipping through straw like hair, and feeling the softness of the texture of each strand, scratching at the scalp lightly.

As he felt soft hands from his neck slip down to quickly be encircled around his waist only to dive under his shirt. Now those hands felt warm on his cheeks thanks to the combination of flushed cheeks and blood pumping in the vascular circuit. However they were icy cold no thanks to them still being outside but the initial touch on the pale alabaster skin forced him to move and gingerly brush upper torsos together.

As those hand began to explore is made all of his nerve endings tingle and send a race of sparkles and flood waves of shivers across those nerves bundling at the spine running down to the one area he didn't want them to surge too. Also to his brain which was making his head heavy in a haze spin it made him dizzy and even more flustered, and ended up pushing the back of the blonde duelist's head further into the kiss, breath becoming rampant.

Feeling more and more of those feathery touch from lingering fingertips. His spare hand began to violently shake, he wanted to wrap it round and also delve under that lose handing tee-shirt to touch lightly tanned skin or even more brush fingertips against a denim clad ass to feel the firmness of it.

However he stopped himself remembering that this was meant to be comfort not an unrequited roll in the hay. THe man two minutes earlier to this one kiss had said he had loved one Seto Kaiba, who probably had people watching this house now, no doubt watching this or photographing it. Which was another reason why wasn't pushing or touching what he shouldn't what wasn't his.

His mind was screaming for it to stop, and just as he thought it would Joey began to slow down and just suckled on his lower lip as a pleading cry for how much he had enjoyed it. Looking back into burning amber eyes, looking for answers for reason why he had just done as much as he had.

Then that hand slipped under and his mind cringed again for it not to start up again. However it didn't instead Joey spoke from his heart as he rubbed his palm back and forth. Lowering his gaze at the latter statement it hurt and Zane just pulled Joey's hand away from him and walked back into the house leaning on the kitchen counter searching in a few tins looking for where he kept the one thing that could stop this pain and free him.

His mind was racing he wanted it to continue but he couldn't touch he wasn't going to let Joey commit adultery to his boyfriend no matter how much they argued they cared for each other. And Zane did have something of detached love, it just wasn't enough to maintain the pain in his heart.

He had to leave his first love behind when he couldn't stand to see him brother get hurt despite his efforts to protect his brother. He had to up and run away, he knew he wasn't faithful to Atticus anyway his heart was into to being with because that silver star Aster Phoenix. And now that there were away they still couldn't be together they had moments but that's all it could ever be.

So here he was leaning on the counter hair bunched in his hands racking his brain to what to do. Pulling out a small bag which contained several small brightly coloured pills, but he just slammed them back into the tin and shoved it out of the way. He wasn't going to chemical induce his emotions just to stop this confusion, that wasn't how this needed to be played out.

He knew from that one kiss that Joey felt something for him and he didn't like the idea of making the man cheat but he was making this difficult to resist the blonde bombshell. Rolling over so his back was pressed up against the counter, he stared out the window to the freezing duelist.

Looking down at his hands wringing them slightly he plucked up the courage to call out through the open door feeling slightly better that he couldn't see those soft hazel amber eyes. "Come in please..."

Taking a long pause before timidly speaking trying to make sure his words didn't stumble. "Joey Wheeler, you are with out a doubt one of the more loving men I have had the grace to meet. And you know and I know that you are not the type to just aimlessly bed hop or the one to cheat on the man you love."

"But I can't help I have this burning feeling inside when ever your so close to me that it suddenly sparks a light. And am scared because it makes me want to run my hands all over your body just as you did mine. Your so beautiful and I want to show you how it is to not be mistreated not be pushed around by some over zealous power man.

Yet at the same time I don't want you to forget your heart for him. And I do have something of an unrequited love it's always just in very short supply only being around every few months and even then its just for a day or two. So am lonely and I can be easily lead astray but then by doing that I can see you feel like your using me, just like he who shall not be named does to you. "

Looking almost about to break he ran a shaking hand through his hair. Deciding to finish there before he said anything more damaging. Instead he walked across to the doorway where Joey was standing, and ran a hand through that wheat blonde fluff once again claiming those soft lips this time for his own pleasure and comfort pulling Joey gingerly out of the doorway to close the door and fall back on it cradling Joey's waist flush to his own.

Joey had seen the display. He wasn't ignorant of Zane removing the pills, nor his debate over taking them, and most certainly not the act of putting them away with a look of anguish and hurt plastered over his young, handsome face. Joey was happy that the man had resisted the temptation and put the pills away, even though he knew it had to be hard for him not to. The worst feeling of all though, was that /he/ felt responsible.

It wasn't a secret that the wielder of the mighty cyber dragons had a heart condition. In fact, it was one of the things that Seto made his point of, whenever boasting of how he reigned supreme in the duelist world. In Kaiba's mind, he was still the one and only undefeated lord of technology and dueling, no matter how many times Yami Yuugi or Duke Devlin had proved him wrong. Over the years, preying on others weaknesses had always seemed to keep the young CEO on his high horse. Any slight bit of crippling information was fair game for him, and he used it shamelessly in order to hurt his competition. However, Joey always felt that Seto went too far with his remarks, especially the ones concerning Zane's heart.

With a gentle sigh, the blonde shook his head and whispered, "I should have kept my mouth shut. I shouldn't have mentioned it. What da fuck was I thinking? Of course he'd be sensitive about his heart. It didn't have to go that far. I should have…fuck, I shouldn't have come."

As he stood in the cold, busily scolding himself, he pretended not to notice the cool stares from his friend who was warm inside. Zane in all of his beauty, was propped against a counter, his digits running though masses of now tousled spikes, his flushed lips pulled into a dangerous scowl, his eyes watching.

Joey may have been out in the cool air for minutes, but it felt like hours. His chest and legs were beginning to feel the bite of the cool air as dark night clouds consumed the sky. The moon was glowing radiantly, producing shadows all around. He noticed how quiet it was out here, and he assumed that this may be one of his friend's favorite places to muse. The scenery was beautiful enough. There were rows and rows of flowers spread as far his amber eyes could see, all with their own distinct sweet smell, each with a color that seemed florescent in the moonlight. He smiled a bit, remembering how the scent of them had lingered on the man he'd kissed so passionately only moments ago. Dear Mr. Truesdale, a sensitive sweet man who unknowingly was after little Joey Wheeler's fragile heart.

His thoughts were interrupted with the man in question's velvety voice. It came, trickling along a breeze, the words, "Come in please..." Zane was calling him back in, and for the life of him, Joey couldn't contain his relief. He'd noticed a familiar sleek Mercedes passing by for the fifth time, and he knew that the owner was Seto.

Of course the prick had sent out a car for him, like so many times before. However, Joey wasn't taking the bait tonight. Seto had broken up with him and ordered him out of his life and his home. Although it happened so very often, Joey wasn't in the forgiving mood. He was so tired of being treated like trash. He didn't want the abuse that he suffered with emotionally; instead, he just wanted to feel as though someone cared about him. Hadn't Zane done that tonight? Hadn't he cared? A slow smile crept along his thin lips. Yes, Zane had, and now that the tables had turned, Joey would be damned if he walked out on the man after he'd gone through so much effort to play the kind host.

Entering the home with a slow shuffle of the feet, Joey hadn't expected to find Zane so edgy. He was also shocked when he began to speak and Zane cut him off with a simple flick the wrist, beginning his own statement with the works, "Joey Wheeler, you are without a doubt one of the more loving men I have had the grace to meet." Where the hell did that come from, and what just happened?

Intrigued by the turn of events, the blonde stood still and listened to each and every word pour from the fellow's heart, his own heart filling tremendously with compassion and care by the second. He felt like a teenage girl who had just had her diary stolen and read by her older brother, one who sat and teased her, spilling all of her dark secrets. Zane was spilling Joey's secrets, one by one…the things he had thought for so many long and uneventful months. Was this a cruel joke? It couldn't be. Jokes were hurtful and cruel. This didn't hurt, it made him happy.

He was cut off guard when the man's lament had ended. Things just moved fast then, all in a blur. One minute they were talking, and the next, Zane's hands were on Joey's hips, his body pressed against the blonde's as he embarked on yet another kiss, this one scorching hot.

Joey yelped a bit, not sure if it was from the shock of the kiss itself, or the feel of Zane's roaming hands. It may have even been the gentle poke of the other's growing bulge, which was now deliciously rubbing against Joey's own growing arousal.

"Zane…" Joey whispered against hungry, demanding lips. He placed both of his hands on Zane's cheeks once more, frantically stroking his face in order to break the death grip that the man had on his lips. Both of them were dizzy with lust, but Joey's heart was beating so rapidly that he felt he would die if he didn't calm himself down. Thing were moving /too fast/. 'Slow it down.' His mind screamed at him. 'Don't go too far just yet. Don't lose him.'

"Zane." Joey repeated, trying once again to part their lips, this time successful, but feeling a bit empty inside all at the same time. Not wanting to break their emotional bond so soon, he wrapped his arms around the man's neck and pulled him close, kissing his ear before murmuring, "I care for you too, but we both know that rushin' into somethin' that we ain't prepared for won't help whatever it is between us." He sighed, his eyes pleading.

He didn't want to hurt Zane's feelings, because he was happy that the man had an interest in him. But… he had to think with more than just his cock, and right now his cock was demanding nothing but a release. No, a man like Zane wasn't a release. He deserved every fuck he received as one filled with love and affection.

"I want to be in your arms more than anything right now. But more than that, I want to get to know you." The trembling blonde confessed as he ran his lips along the man's neck. Upon feeling the faint pulse, he kissed that tender spot and replaced a hand over Zane's bosom as he'd done outside, as intimately as has he had before.

"Let me be your companion." Joey whispered, caressing the other's chest. As he did so, he continued nurturing the soft, blushing neck with gentle lips.

"Let me be the one you hold in your arms tonite." He suggested with a husky purr, squeezing a bit at the firm chest flesh. "Let me try to mend this heart, even if it is with nothin' else but good intentions. I can't leave you tonite Zaney. I can't. I don't care wat Seto wants, I won't leave you here."

Zane was in a single frenzy as he felt that warm flittering tongue delve deep into his own mouth. Encircling his arms round that tight curvy waist. Even more that small brush against his own groin, that was it there it was a small firm point down there ad it was eliciting so many delicious sparks that tingled all the way up that strong spine, which made him hungrier.

And those soft hands brushing his flushing face, initially he thought it was more of an invitation especially with that brush and Joey mumbling his name he delved deeper then anything. However it happened again and he felt the small tug on his skin.

Pulling back panting slightly he shakily removed his hands from thee slender hips, and suddenly felt dirty as if he just forced himself on the blonde in just want and release, thinking only of his throbbing stiffening dick.

Biting his lip he saw those almost teary eyes tremble. What had he done. Listening to the words fall out that soft warm mouth. And they were right he was rushing into this he did just want his release but he had to think above that not be the simple whorish man that he could be at the back of an alley on his knees servicing so over brutish man, but it bet being raped in the bathroom.

He heart wanted to shatter for the dirt he had just done. He was so kind and caring at the beginning of the night he had promised not to abuse or take advantage of Joey yet here he was doing that.

Although hearing 'I want to be in your arms more then anything.' His heart didn't shatter into a thousand pieces more it melted like a soft rich dark chocolate pool. He felt his legs began to shake and tremble even more when he listened with deep intent with that warm hand on his pounding heart. 'Let me be your companion.'

Was he hearing straight did Joey really want that, but moments ago he confessed his love for that foul mouthed abusive brunette. He was so confused he had no idea what to do now would he kiss him again, no that would just leave them feeling the want for more.

He let out a deep sigh feeling that small squeeze after all despite the heart problems he had a well built firm body. Giving a small nod he removed the hands on his body and enlaced his hand with one of Joey's leading them up stairs and into the master bedroom . Pulling the fragile blonde onto the bed clothed of course.

Happily settling down to warm that slender body with his own thin fingers run up and along that flimsy tee-shirt. Nosing that fading blush into a faint but gentle peck on the lips. Sighing in comfort. "Then lay in my arms you shall be." He chuckled feeling a bit flush he moved to sit up and pull of his shirt revealing tone and muscular alabaster skin.

Laying back down he opened his arms inviting the blonde warmth he offered. Looking to amber eyes with emotionally tired teal ones. He knew he had meds to take but he didn't like taking them in company so he would get up later or early in the morning to catch up on them. Pulling the blonde into him he slowly feel into a deep emotional sleep. Hoping he hadn't done too much damage, not only to their friendship and to the poor beautiful man's current relationship after all he never set out to break any ones heart.


End file.
